1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector having an improved ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory module, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector usually includes an elongated insulative housing defining a central slot for receiving the memory module, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and projecting into the central slot for electrically mating with the memory module, and a pair of ejectors rotatablely attached to two tower portions formed at two longitudinal ends of the insulative housing for ejecting and latching with the memory module.
The ejectors usually have main portions, ejecting portions extending inwardly from lower ends of the main portions for ejecting the memory module out of the central slot, locking portions extending inwardly from upper ends of the main portions for latching with the memory module, and lever portions extending outwardly from the upper ends of the main portions and opposed to the locking portion for being operated by hands conveniently. The main portions usually have spindles rotatablely received in circular holes of the tower portions. However, each spindle has a diameter smaller than that of the circular hole, when the memory module is being inserted into the central slot, the ejectors rotates inwardly toward the central slot from an open position as a lower edge of the memory module pressing the ejecting portions downwardly, and the center of the spindle will be lower than the center of the circular hole because of the dimensional tolerance between the spindle and the circular hole, in this situation, the ejecting portion will shift down and not be pressed by the lower edge of the memory module during the insertion of the memory module, and when the memory module is completely inserted into the central slot, the ejectors could not rotate to scheduled positions and certainly will not latch the memory module effectively.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.